xXxXx mY lOvE … mY hAtE xXxXx
by xXOrchestraOfTearsXx
Summary: 2 irken sisters named crowbar and claws are sent by the tallest to assassinate zim... but there are many obstacles along the way... enemies, rivalry, insanity, and maybe even... a forbidden romance. ((TRIGGER WARNING: GORE/VIOLENCE, AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT))
1. pRoLoGuE

**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~~PrOlOgUe~~

_((author's note: this is my first fic! i hope you guys enjoy it! thanks to my bff sarah for editing this story for me! i'll add your character in soon, i promise!))_

**CROWBAR POV:**

it was a dark and stormy night on planet irk and the rain was falling from the sky and it was cold and wet and dark like the inside of my soul. me and my sister claws ran through the night effortlessly, not bothered by the rain stinging our skin. we were hunting our prey and nothing would stop us from doing it. he was a defective, and all defectives must be killed. as we chased him down a long and dark alleyway, he suddenly tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. "now is our chance" said my sister and fellow assassin, claws as she gave a dark and menacing grin. we got out our weapons and prepared to kill the defective. mine was my trusty metal crowbar, and hers was one pair of titanium claws that extended from her gloves. "you ready, sister?" she asked. "i was born ready" i replied in my dark and menacing voice. the defective screeched in terror as we approached him slowly, our shiny weapons glinting menacingly in the moonlight. "p-please don't hurt me!" he said nervously. i laughed. "sorry, but you are a defective and a danger to irken society. you are to be slaughtered, by order of the almighty tallest" i said, trying to make it sound like i didn't get pleasure from the killings- even though my sadistic nature was rather obvious. "how should we kill him?" asked claws. "let's rip his guts out. with our teeth." claws made the first blow, cutting a deep gash in his torso with her claws, and the defective's blood splattered everywhere, staining my dark gray uniform. he screamed in terror, "please… have mercy!" but we didn't listen. I took some nails out from my pak and used my crowbar as a makeshift hammer, nailing him to the ground- like irken jesus on the cross. "no… please stop!" he cried in agony. "crowbar what are you doing? i know you like killing but this is just inhuman" said claws but i didn't listen. "defectives are inhuman" i said, grinning evilly. i reached into the defective's eye socket and slowly pulled out one of his eyes, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it with my cleated combat boots, the blood spraying everywhere and staining my uniform once again. i laughed evilly, and pried open the gash in the defective's stomach, revealing his organs. "hmm… which one do i tear out first?"i questioned myself. "how about… the stomach."i reached down into his body, pulling out the stomach, which also tore out his throat and intestines along with it, his red body fluid painting the floor. he let out many strangled cries of agony, as though he was begging for death's sweet release. too bad. i wasn't finished yet. i took a small knife from my pak and used it to cut off the defective's fingers... slowly, painfully, and one by one. i reached down into what remained of his rib cage, shattering the bones that weren't already broken and popping his lungs like they were balloons. "this is horrible! stop just kill him already!" claws sobbed but i turned around and growled at her "shut up and let me do my job or you're next". "o-okay..." claws stuttered in reply. i then took my spiked gloves and reached deep into the defective's throat, pulling out his tongue so he couldn't scream any longer. the remains of his body let out one last tortured spasm, and what little gleam of life there was in his one remaining eye faded into darkness. "he's dead. come on let's go. the tallest will be pleased" said claws. "indeed they will... indeed they will." i say as i hit him on the head with my crowbar one last time, just for fun. we leave the mutilated body to rot in the darkness of the night, and we head towards our ship which was parked nearby- no one would mourn for the defective. no one else would even know he existed.


	2. cHaPtEr oNe

_**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**_

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~~cHaPTeR oNe: oUr nExT tArGEt~~

_((author's note: here it is! the first real chapter! my fav character so far is clubs he's really funneh! don't worry sarah i'm putting ur oc in the next chapter!))_

**CLAWS POV**

my sister was insane! i knew we were supposed to be killing defectives... but that was just disgusting! she got way too carried away, and i thought she was aroused by it or something. she was breathing pretty heavily. i pushed the thoughts of that particular topic to the back of my mind, and watched the lights of irk's beautiful cities from the window of our ship. "clubs!" i said. "turn on the radio!" our faithful sir unit clubs, who was driving the ship, responded with "wafflez!" and turned the radio to the pop station. "ugh not this preppy stuff, put on something better" said crowbar. what even is a 'prep', and why does she say that word so much? i guess she was just exposed to too many human movies as a smeet. suddenly, the radio shut down! "what's going on?" i asked, slightly scared. could this have been the vengeful ghost of that defective crowbar killed? "incoming transmission! wheee! bacon!" said clubs, and he started to his 'monkey dance'. "the transmission is from the tallest!" said crowbar, looking at the ship's screen in anticipation. i looked at crowbar, studying her long, wavy antenna with pointed tips, and her dark burgundy eyes with a slight shimmer to them, her pale green skin and face covered in eyeliner and black lipstick, and she was wearing a gray irken invader uniform with pink sleeves, her pak was black with red spot-things on it, and she was wearing a black skirt and cleated combat boots. then, i turned to look at the reflective window of the ship, now focusing on my own appearance. i had the same eye color as crowbar, but my left eye was completely black, and i was born blind in that eye. i was missing my left antenna, from a battle i had in irken high school. i was wearing a pink invader uniform with gray sleeves and long gloves, as well as a normal pak and some irken skinny jeans that were ripped and torn from many fights and injuries. the transmission finally went through and me and my sister turned around to watch it. "i'm so excited! banana turkey!" said clubs. "i wonder what it is?" i asked. "greetings!" said tallest red. "hi lol" said tallest purple. "what is it?" asked crowbar. "we have a new mission for you" said tallest red. "yeah" said tallest purple. "did you see us kill the defective you asked us to? did we do a good job?" crowbar questioned. "yeah you did great" said tallest purple. "you did. but this is a new mission" said tallest red. "well what is it?" i asked. "i'm glad you asked" said tallest purple. tallest red interrupted him "we want you to go to the planet of earth and kill the defective named zim." "come on red! we're going to be late for sexy fun time!" said purple. "oh you're right! wouldn't want to miss out on your hot body" said red. and then the transmission ended. "well? what are we waiting for?" said crowbar. "take us to planet earth, clubs!" "i love tacos!" said clubs, and he began to prepare the ship for our journey.


	3. cHaPtEr tWo

_**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**_

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~~cHApTeR tWo: tHe jOurNeY bEgiNs~~

_((author's note: sarah! the blue thing in this chapter is billy the blob ur character! i hope i writed him correctly x3333 thanks for editing my story! next chapter i will put in your irken oc!))_

**CROWBAR POV**

"doom doom doom doom wafflez!" said clubs as he drove the ship towards the planet where we were to kill the defective named zim. "clubs be quiet i need to think" i growled. "rainbows and unicorns eating tacos!" said clubs and then he was quiet. "why are you always in such a bad mood?" asked claws. "you know why." i responded, the painful memories flooding back. i tried to ignore them, but i began yet another flashback to my tragic past. the fire burned my pale skin, the orange light blinding me as i tried to run away, but was frozen in fear... the screams of my parents echoed in my ears as i worked up the courage to run from our burning home... then, i remembered who started the fire. i was a young assassin, and just then starting to make enemies. it was a defective who did it. a defective... named zim. no one knew about this but me. everyone else thought the fire was an accident. but the tallest believed me when i told them. that's why zim never got to become a real invader, it was his punishment for killing my parents. and now... it was my time for revenge. "hey what're you thinking about sis?" asked claws. "n-nothing." i stuttered. "ok whatever" she said, turning back to the window and staring at her own reflection again. she was such a vain prep, ugh. "uh oh we're running out of fuel! monkey cheese!" said clubs. "we're what?" i screamed. "this can't be happening!" said claws. "what if we crash?" i then noticed a small blue watery planet on the edge of my vision, among the dark expanse of stars we travelled through. "we're making an emergency landing." i took the ship controls from clubs, and steered us down to the surface. we landed in a small city on an island, it had many square-shaped metal buildings and flying cars were everywhere. the little grass there was, was a bright pink color, and the sky was a gradient going from cyan to deep blue. "what is this place?" asked claws. "i don't know but i don't exactly trust it. i'm going to ask someone for some fuel, but i'm bringing my crowbar just in case" i replied to her, exiting the ship with my trusty crowbar in hand. i walked up to one of the square buildings and knocked on something that i thought might be a door. it was hard to tell because honestly it all looked the same. i was correct, it was a door and it slid open revealing a living room. standing in the doorway of the house was a fat blue alien slug-thingy with a green fin going down it's back. it had gills on the side of its neck but was somehow breathing air instead of water, like it was both a fish and a snake or something. it had really wide, dark, slightly terrifying eyes, and its jaw was gaping open, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. "can i help you?" it said in a deep voice resembling that of irken barney the dinosaur. "yeah... me and my sister's ship is out of fuel do you have any?" i asked the weird thing. "nope." it said, but i could tell it was lying. "give me the fuel, or i'll slice your disgusting throat open, you slimy piece of filth." i growled. "ok, fine." it said, and it went into its house and came back with a can of fuel. "here." it said, and it ran away and closed the door. i left, it was time to get away from this weird place. i didn't trust it, the whole thing felt uncanny, like it was from an irken 5th grader's horrible animation made with irken microsoft paint or something. i went back to the ship and i refueled it. we left the planet, and continued our journey to go kill zim, and for me to get my revenge on the filthy defective that killed my parents. i was anticipating being able to violently kill him, but at the same time... i was dreading it. yet another repressed memory surfaced from the dark depths of my twisted mind... i was remembering irken kindergarden. me and zim were playing together in the sandbox. we were... childhood friends. i didn't remember what made him hate me, what made him murder my parents many years later... but i remembered that for a few, brief moments- he liked me. we were... friends. could i really kill someone who i was once friends with? was i strong enough to handle this mission?


	4. cHaPtEr tHrEe

_**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**_

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~cHaPtEr tHreE: aN iNTeRRuPtIoN~

_((author's note: sarah! pandora is you lol i know you love zim so ya! thnkx for editing my story though seriously u my bff! xDDDD))_

**PANDORA POV**

i sat in the control room with my beloved zim, waiting for the computer to finish loading the irken transmission i had intercepted. "when do you think it will be done? the mighty zim is getting impatient!" said zim. "soon, baby. don't worry." i said, distracting him from his frustrations with a kiss. "mmh thanks, pandora" said zim. "no problem" i responded, giving him a wink. "any time." "transmission 100% loaded. press enter to view" said the computer. suddenly, gir walked into the control room! "wafflez!" said gir, he was dressed in a turkey costume for some reason. then he ran away, screaming "eeeeeeee!". "what a stupid robot." zim growled. "i think he's kind of funny!" i responded. "ugh whatever." replied zim, tiredly. "let's look at this already. it's been so long since i've last heard from any other irkens..." "but keep in mind, this was a private transmission from the tallest to some other ship near earth! this could contain sensitive-" i was interrupted by zim, who said "i don't care. i want to see it." before i could stop him, he had pressed the enter key and the transmission was playing." "greetings!" said tallest red. "hi lol" said tallest purple. there was a brief pause, as they were waiting for whoever they were speaking to to respond. "oh. it's them again." said zim. "i hate them, they mistreat me because i'm different. they'll never understand. and it's even worse, because red is secretly my father... he tries to deny it, but i'll always know the painful truth..." "shhh, it's okay babe. i'm here for you." i responded, giving him another kiss. "we have a new mission for you" said tallest red. "yeah" said tallest purple. another pause. "mission?" zim was suddenly interested. "i wonder what it is?" i asked, also beginning to become curious. "yeah you did great" said tallest purple. "you did. but this is a new mission" said tallest red. "did great?" i wondered. "did great doing what?" "i think they're invaders. they probably conquered a planet. like i should have been." spat zim. "it's okay zimmeh... i'll always love you even if you're a defective." i said to my boyfriend and fellow defective. "i know..." he sighed. "i'm glad you asked" said tallest purple. tallest red interrupted him "we want you to go to the planet of earth and kill the defective named zim." "come on red! we're going to be late for sexy fun time!" said purple. "oh you're right! wouldn't want to miss out on your hot body" said red. "what? no! this can't be!" i screamed. "not my zimmeh!" "how dare they? i used to be loyal to them! i used to love my father!" sobbed zim. "i will defend you, even if it costs me my life! do not worry, zimmeh... i won't let them hurt you! no matter what!" i replied. it was the complete truth. zim was the definition of perfection, and i would give up my life for him, my glorious beloved. i was loyal to zim above all else, and he was the only thing that mattered. if my own demise meant his own life, then so be it.


	5. cHaPtEr FOuR

_**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**_

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~cHaPtEr fOuR: sEcReTs REvEaLed~

_((author's note: this story is soooo fun to write i love it! x3 also thanks again sarah! also this chapter has a sexy scene in it, skip it if u don't lick that stuff lol xDDD))_

**ZIM POV**

i gasped. "p-pandora no... i'm a defective, i kind of deserve it..." i stuttered. "don't ever say that! zim you are the bravest, most handsome, funny, wonderful irken i know, and i want you to know that!" she responded, her blue eyes glinting with the pure and powerful emotion of love. tears dripped down her face, causing the human makeup she wore to drip and make a huge mess, staining the silver headphones she wore around her neck. she wore a faded purple invader uniform, and no gloves. on her fingers there were many shiny rings, each one representing something she loved about me. i thought that was really cool, and i got her name tattooed on my back in really big letters so i too could wear a symbol of our love. my eyes were drawn down towards her enticing lower half, her massive and sexy butt almost too big for the tight black pants she wore, begging for release, as though saying "zim, come feel me. come and clench me tight between your fingers..." i began drooling, and i felt my irken penis begin to grow harder. "um, zim..." pandora said... "you've uh, got something in your pants..." my rippling sausage began to pulsate at the sound of her lovely voice. a voice that sounded... oddly familiar. as though i had heard it before. i mean, i had heard it before. pandora and i had been together for like, a whole week. but i just now realized how much her voice reminded me of one of my childhood friends... crowbar. the beautiful girl irken, the one i considered my best friend and also crush in irken kindergarden... and then, how the tower of our friendship had turned to dust when in fifth grade, my father revealed to me that i was different... a defective. i would never be normal. he disowned me. i tried to get comfort from my best friend crowbar... but it was too late. she was working for my father, and had become an assassin. she told me i was worthless... a subhuman piece of filth, i would never be her friend again. and then one night, a few days later... i tried to talk to her again. i snuck up to her bedroom window in the middle of the night, like i had always done when we were friends. but this time... she had a candle up against her window and my tapping had knocked it over, setting her house on fire and killing her parents. she probably still hated me. "zimmeh! snap out of it, and let's go have some sex!" pandora interrupted my thoughts. "oh, yes..." i said, remembering my erect and throbbing meat wand. i forgot about my tragic and horrible childhood, and turned my thoughts to pandora's glorious flower of delight.


	6. cHaPtEr fIVe

_**xXxXx~~mY lOvE … mY hAtE~~xXxXx**_

_a fanfiction by me XxOrchestraOfTearsXx_

~ChApTeR FiVE: a NeW fRiEnD~

_((author's note: sarah i added dib in this chapter because i kno he's ur fav! xDD anyways here is da new chapter xD also new character my friend made her up she is cool so i put her in story! hope u like it nicole! did i do pulses character collectly?))_

**PULSE POV**

i sat alone in my ship i was driving to earth! my sir unit heartz said "wafflez wafflez doom" and we arrived on the surfac of the planet. "is this where we are supposed to be?" i asked him. not lick it would have mattered, he never talked coherently. none of the sir units did. "pinky turkey david bus!" said heartz, her red lights flickering. she was an old and glitchy robot but it's not like that affected her speech in any way... no that was just something all sir units did. "sigh. we're supposed to be in new york city for our mission. is this there?" i responded to my sir unit. "wheee!" said heartz and she ran away from the field in the large park where we were standing, deep into the heart of wherever city we were. "ugh heartz come back!" but she was already gone. "great i'm alone now." i switched on my disguise before anyone could see me. my pale green skin and light pink eyes became human, and my long antennas with heart shaped curls on the end turned into long flowing black hair. my pink invaders uniform turned into a loose t-shirt with "BOTDF" written on it and a pair of black jeans. "now... to find out where i am." i began walking down the street, and i bumped into a pale boy with sexy emo hair. "hi my name is dib" he said. "hi im pulse" i responded. "i'm looking for my boyfriend zim have you seen him" dib responded. "your what?" i asked, shocked. how could anyone love a defective like zim? "well, uh... it is my job to kill defectives i am an assassin... i kill them with my shotgun." i say, showing him my cool shotgun. "i'm looking for my friends, crowbar and claws... i have been sent to help with their mission." "i know them! they're staying at the hotel!" he said. "welcome to new york city by the way. but don't get any ideas about killing zim. he's mine and i will defend him to the end." i followed dib through the city, until we reached a tall and beautiful hotel. he lead me to the penthouse on the top floor! "wow! the tallest must have given them a big budget for this mission!" i said happily, standing in the fancy elevator. then we reached the top! "who is it?" asked crowbar she answered the door. her human disguise was pale and emo, she had long white hair with black highlights and her eyes were dark red she was a dark gray shirt and a short black mini-skirt and cleated combat boots and pink and black striped tights. "hi crowbar it's me pulse! this is my human friend dib he is zim's boyfriend and can lead us to him!" i said! "it is so nice to see you again! the tallest sent me to help with your mission!" i said! "i haven't seen you since irken college!" said crowbar she sounded so happy! "come on let me show you our penthouse! claws is asleep btw. you and dib can sleep in the guest room!" said crowbar and she led me through the penthouse to the guest room. it was late and i was tired. "come on dib lets go to sleep" i said. "ok" dib said and we got into bed. the same bed. maybe this would be my chance with the sexy human boy i had just met.


End file.
